


the entire geography of you

by sengen35



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Cumplay, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Ongniel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, i am sinner, tease!ong, thirsty!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: it’s a race between two people trying to map each other’s bodies with their lips, their tongues and the flames of their burning desires.





	the entire geography of you

**Author's Note:**

> aka the ong nation kink fic that nobody asked for (except us)
> 
>  **disclaimer:** this is in no way related to the black mirror episode with the similar title

**Exhibit 1**

It’s past one in the morning when they’ve stepped inside the van and honestly, Daniel’s lost track of time the moment he sat down, eyes drooping close from the exhaustion of the whole day.

He does remember sitting down at the last row, squeezed between the window and Seongwu’s small frame. Seongwu’s warm beside him and Daniel likes it far too much, slumping against the other’s side and promptly snoozing the ride home away.

Daniel’s not sure if he’s dead to the world for five minutes or for an hour but he does feel the tickling sensation licking up his spine for one moment, disappearing quickly and then coming back with more persistence.

It lingers longer for every second it comes back and Daniel reluctantly opens his eyes, blinking the sleep away and feeling the skin on his arms prickle with something.

“Hey.”

Daniel shifts, his neck protesting at the movement and sees Seongwu snuggled up his side.

“Hey yourself.” he whispers, managing a small smile at the male though it quickly disappears when he feels fingers teasing the skin above the hem of his pants, ghost touches pushing and then pulling away.

Daniel blinks once again, more awake this time as he throws a look of confusion at Seongwu who returns it with a smile, completely innocent compared to what he’s doing with his hand.

The words _What are you doing?_ dangles at the tip of Daniel’s tongue but it promptly stays there when the hand on his hips slide towards the dip between his thighs.

“Seongwu hyung?”

Daehwi calls from in front, blinking at the way Seongwu has his body fully turned towards Daniel. “Aren’t you smothering Daniel hyung?”

“Of course not!” Seongwu fakes indignation, grinning against Daniel’s neck just as his slides his hand lower between Daniel’s thighs, fingers tapping above his pants, right where the other’s cock is. “It’s cold. I don’t want Niel to get cold.”

As if on cue, Daniel pretends to stir, turning his body to face Seongwu’s and pressing his cheek against the other’s, his legs trapping the hand in between.

 _See?_  Seongwu mouths to which Daehwi pouts, relenting and siting back properly on his seat.

“What are you doing?” Daniel finally manages to rasp out, his hot breath tickling Seongwu’s neck who only smiles once again.

“Nothing?” Seongwu says even as he wiggles the hand he has between Daniel’s thighs, pressing the heel of his palm where he knows Daniel likes and reveling on the way Daniel jolts against him.

“The others could see us.” Daniel hisses with no real bite, his legs parting wider in irony with his words. “Seongwu.”

Seongwu hushes him softly, pressing a quick kiss on Daniel’s jaw just as his fingers curl on the younger’s package, enjoying the way Daniel sucks in a breath and pushes against his hand.

Daniel does not say anything afterwards, his initial protest quickly dying down with every push of Seongwu’s hand against the seam of his pants, his cock quickly stirring to hardness.

Seongwu’s quiet as well, eyes closing as he lets his hand do the talking. He feels his pride swell with every heavy exhale Daniel makes – with every push Daniel makes against his palm. With every pant the younger makes, Seongwu breaks Daniel down little by little, his hand now fully grasping the younger’s cock through his pants.

Daniel’s breathing remains labored with every move Seongwu’s hand makes, dainty fingers sliding up and down where his cock is hard and straining against his pants. There’s a groan threatening to burst out from his throat and he presses his mouth between the juncture of the older’s neck and shoulder, sucking hard until he feels it die down.

The car makes a swift turn and Seongwu obediently allows the movement to let himself slide closer to Daniel, his other hand dropping in between them to press against Daniel’s lower stomach. It’s uncomfortable and cramp but Seongwu makes it work, fingers following Daniel’s happy trail until it disappears below the hem of his pants.

Daniel sucks in a sharp breath, thrusting against Seongwu’s other hand who keeps rubbing insistently against his cock.

 _Almost there._  The words are a mantra inside Daniel’s head, his breathing cut into short pants as he chases after his climax desperately. It does not take long before he brings his own hand to tangle against Seongwu’s, pressing the older male’s hand and rubbing it against his cock.

_He’s so close._

Daniel bites his bottom lip hard, losing focus on where they are as he harshly uses Seongwu’s hand for his own pleasure. A grunt escapes his parted lips and he bites harder.

_Close._

The van slows down, and Seongwu’s suddenly pulling his hand away just as the familiar view of their dorm looms in.

Daniel’s face is incredibly flushed, and Seongwu doesn’t miss the way it falls when the van comes to a halt, the members waking up one by one.

“Sorry, Nielie.” Seongwu whispers, pressing a chaste kiss on the apple of the younger’s cheek and smiling. “Maybe next time.”

Daniel grunts, arching his back and swallowing the urge to whine. “You don’t look sorry at all.”

Seongwu grins, tapping the hand he has earlier on Daniel’s dick on his bottom lip, still red from all the biting.

“Not at all.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Exhibit 2**

Daniel scratches hard at his scalp, water dripping everywhere from his wet strands. He’s taken an incredibly cold shower at ass o’clock in the morning in hopes of quelling the heat that hasn’t subsided one bit only to fail.

He needs and craves.

He _wants_.

He’s desperate when he opens the door to their shared room, catching Seongwu in the middle of changing, the pale skin of his flat stomach quickly hiding behind his flimsy top.

“Oh, Niel.” The older waves a hand, pointing to another set of pajamas on the younger’s bunk. “You should change quickly or you’ll get a cold.”

Seongwu gestures at him being half naked, his favorite Adidas track pants settling low on his hips as the only article of clothing on him. The older male makes a kissy face at him before turning to climb on his own bunk.

He manages to climb two steps before he’s being hauled backwards, his back hitting something solid and a yelp failing to come out because Daniel’s mouth is quick to cover his in a bruising kiss.

“Niel.” Seongwu rasps out, actually having the audacity to giggle against the younger’s mouth as he steadies himself with both hands on Daniel’s shoulders. “Daniel. Nielie.”

“Hyung.” Daniel whispers right back, sucking on the bow of Seongwu’s lips harshly. “Hyung, I’m so hard.”

It’s Seongwu’s turn to inhale sharply when he feels Daniel’s cock against the thin material of his pajama, the younger male subtly thrusting against his hips. “Seongwu.”

Seongwu pulls away reluctantly, pushing Daniel away from him when the younger male makes a move to follow his mouth. “Patience.”

Daniel allows himself to be pushed until the back of his knees hits the edge of the bed; allows himself to be pushed until he’s seated on the edge of his bed, watching Seongwu standing in front of him with his mouth parted – panting.

“Is it painful?” Seongwu asks, reaching out a hand to caress Daniel’s flushed cheeks, eyes pointedly staring at the outline of Daniel’s cock against his track pants. “Is Nielie too hard it hurts?”

“Hyung.” is all Daniel manages, catching Seongwu’s hand on his cheek and placing it in front of his mouth. He presses a kiss against Seongwu’s knuckles, open and filthy as he sucks on the skin before dragging this tongue towards his fingers, sucking two inside his mouth.

Seongwu feels the hair on his nape stand up with every slide of Daniel’s tongue against his fingers, the younger male dipping his tongue on the space between Seongwu’s fingers and then dragging back down until he’s back to sucking the long digits. “Hyung, _please_.”

Seongwu cannot even bring himself to tease the younger male anymore, not when Daniel’s looking at him with half lidded eyes, mouth open and desperately sucking on his fingers.

Mustering up enough courage, he pulls his hand away from Daniel’s mouth, watching the way spit drips down from his digits and onto Daniel’s sweatpants.

“Jesus, Daniel.” He whispers harshly, walking forward until he’s standing in between Daniel’s parted thighs. “What do I do with you?”

Seongwu cups Daniel’s cheeks with both hands, unminding of the way spit sticks on the younger’s cheeks as he leans down and presses his mouth against Daniel’s open one.

Tongues are quick to tangle with each other, Daniel lifting both hands to grasp Seongwu’s face closer until it gets too uncomfortable.

When they break apart, Seongwu’s quick to fall on his knees, hastily dragging the younger’s track pants down to his thighs. He watches the way Daniel’s adam’s apple bobs up and down, much similar to the way his cock springs out from the confines of his pants, hard and red and _profusely leaking._

Another desperate hyung falls from Daniel’s mouth and it’s more than enough for Seongwu to dip his head down, tongue darting out to lick the trail of precum from base to tip.

Daniel’s jaw slackens, and he lets out the loudest groan yet.

The sound goes straight to Seongwu’s own dick but he pays it no mind, tongue too busy licking at Daniel’s hard cock and coating it with his spit.

Seongwu spares a quick glance at Daniel’s face, pleased when he sees Daniel looking down at him with his eyes wet with unshed tears and cheeks flushed incredibly red.

Seongwu smiles albeit himself and brings his mouth on Daniel’s thighs, alternating between sucking and nipping the supple flesh.

There’s suddenly a hand cradling the back of his head, urging him to move his head where Daniel wants it the most and Seongwu does not have the heart to deny the younger any longer.

Seongwu latches his mouth on the dip between Daniel’s right thigh and cock, sucking the skin harshly before dragging his tongue upwards and taking the tip of the younger’s cock inside his mouth.

Daniel positively keens.

The hand on his head tightens, pulling him closer and Seongwu’s anything if not obedient, sucking the tip of Daniel’s cock harshly and enjoying the way Daniel spits out the word hyung like a prayer.

He does this a few more times, letting his tongue dip against the slit of Daniel’s cock before sucking once more. Seongwu could feel the younger’s thighs shaking against his side and he teasingly drags both hands on them, squeezing in earnest.

The fingers on his head splays out, tangling against his hair and urging him to take more of Daniel’s cock to which he complies, letting his mouth fall open as much as he could and taking in inch by inch of the younger’s hard prick.

“Fuck, _hyung._ ” Daniel keens, unable to stop himself from pulling Seongwu’s head closer and thrusting his hips upward at the same time.

Seongwu has the urge to gag but he stops himself, satisfied when he feels the blunt tip of Daniel’s cock hit the back of his throat.

Daniel has his head thrown backwards when Seongwu starts sucking in earnest, bobbing his head up and down and sucking constantly. Daniel can’t even keep the small sounds from coming out of his mouth when Seongwu’s throat contracts against the sensitive tip of his dick.

The hand he has on Seongwu’s head remains there, directing the older’s movements once in a while but still maintaining a gentle caress.

Seongwu pulls of Daniel’s cock briefly, a thick string of saliva falling from his mouth and dripping from the tip of the younger’s cock. “You don’t have to be that careful, Niel.” Seongwu whispers, pressing a quick kiss on Daniel’s navel. “I can take it.”

And then Seongwu’s back to sucking on Daniel’s cock once again with the latter’s hand guiding his movement slowly at first. It does not last long, Daniel breaking the spell when he harshly grips a handful of Seongwu’s hair and thrusts upwards, forcing his cock inside Seongwu’s willing mouth.

Seongwu does not disappoint, meeting every harsh thrust as much as he could and making sure to suck hard on the tip. Daniel’s cock is heavy and hot against his tongue and the taste of the younger’s precum starts leaking more than ever.

Seongwu knows Daniel’s close and he pushes further, nose touching the latter’s navel and a hand fondling the younger’s sack.

But then Daniel is pushing his face away, his cock coming out of Seongwu’s mouth, extremely wet and filthy. Seongwu has his mouth open, tongue out as he looks up at Daniel in confusion.

Daniel could have come right then and there, watching the way drool seeps out from the corner of Seongwu’s mouth; cheeks incredibly flushed and eyes bright.

“Stay still.” Daniel rasps out as he brings his own hand to his cock, his breath hitching when he feels how wet it is and starts moving it up and down.

Seongwu is quick to catch on, letting one hand splay on Daniel’s left thigh while he brings his other hand in between his own thighs, resisting the urge to moan as he starts palming his almost forgotten hard on.

It’s harsh, the way he moves his own hand on his dick but he pays it no mind, eyes never leaving the way Daniel’s pumping his own cock in front of his face.

Not even a full minute passes by when Daniel brings his other hand to cradle Seongwu’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against the corner of the older’s mouth before dipping his thumb inside.

Seongwu is as desperate as Daniel, sucking obediently on the digit as the hand on his own cock starts moving faster, feeling his release coming much, much faster.

Just as Seongwu wets his pajamas with his release, he feels the hand on his cheek pull him closer and Seongwu struggles through the haze of his orgasm, watching the way Daniel’s hand pumps his cock faster and faster and _faster._

Seongwu does not close his eyes even when he feels the first shot of cum hit his cheek, even going as far as to open his mouth to catch some of Daniel’s release who continues pumping his cock, painting the older’s face with a mess of sticky white.

Seongwu is incredibly generous, licking Daniel’s cock clean when the younger male removes his hand from his dick. Daniel watches him with eyes barely open, pushing Seongwu’s head away after a while lest he gets hard again.

“C’mere.” Daniel slurs, gingerly pulling his pants back up and dragging Seongwu upwards to sit on his lap. “Hyung.”

Seongwu laughs tiredly when he almost hits his forehead against the upper bunk, wiping his hands on his pants before cupping Daniel’s cheek. “Mm?”

Daniel blinks a few more times, watching his release trail down on Seongwu’s cheek. If he wasn’t too tired, he would probably have thrown Seongwu on his bed and have his way with him.

Instead, he leans forward, licking at the mess he made on the older’s face and smiling when he feels Seongwu laughing.

“That’s disgusting, Nielie.” Seongwu whispers but makes no protest when Daniel kisses him, open and sensual, after licking his face clean.

“I should change.” Seongwu whispers, standing up from Daniel’s lap who does not let him take another step away.

“What?” Seongwu couldn’t help but laugh again when Daniel practically pulls his pants down unceremoniously, dragging it off the older’s legs and making sure he does not stumble on his own foot. He quickly passes his own set of pajama pants to Seongwu who takes it obediently and puts it on.

Seongwu does not even try to climb back on his bed, letting himself be pulled towards Daniel’s bunk and allowing himself to curl against the younger male, the both of them drifting to a dreamless sleep quickly.

Very much spent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel wakes up amidst his members having lunch, Seongwu passing by and pressing a bowl of ramen on his hand.

“Eat up, eat up.” Seongwu sing songs, tapping Daniel’s cheek as if that would make the younger male wake up faster. “The kids are already taking a quick shower and we leave in an hour.”

Daniel groans, nodding his head and sitting down beside Jisung who pats him on the head and starts feeding him spoonful of cereal.

Seongwu occupies the chair on his other side, stuffing his mouth with the sandwich on his hand while pressing his bare foot against Daniel’s equally bared one.

Daniel startles at the cold touch, turning to his side and watching the way Seongwu grins up at him, foot pressing insistently against his and making Daniel smile.

The older male’s cheek and eyes are still puffy from sleep, hair tousled in random directions and it makes Daniel remember the events of the early morning, the memory making red collect on his cheeks.

“Just eat, Jesus.” Jisung sighs in exasperation, forcing the spoon on Daniel’s hand and standing up. “Quickly, quickly and then take a quick shower. We’re late!”

“You heard the old man,” Seongwu snickers, plucking a piece from his sandwich and feeding it to Daniel. “Quickly, quickly.”

“Quickly, quickly.” Daniel copies him with his low voice, snickering as he finishes the bowl of cereal in front of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Exhibit 3**

The PD yells something again and Seongwu laughs, leaning closer to the camera and making a show of biting his bottom lip, one that they all know would make the fans crazy.

One that would make Daniel crazy.

Daniel’s face scrunches up as he laughs at Seongwu’s antics, his eyes disappearing into those little crescent moons that people seem to love. He laughs harder when Seongwu does the biting thing again, sitting down and crossing his legs and pretending everything’s alright.

“Why must you keep biting your lip?” he asks in exasperation when Seongwu sits down next to him, squinting his eyes out of habit. “Stop driving the fans crazy.”

“I thought I was doing a good job?” Seongwu blinks in confusion, not sure what to make out of Daniel’s reaction but quickly catching up when Daniel shifts on his seat, crossing his legs tighter. “Oh.”

Daniel shoots him a look of childish annoyance, cheeks puffing out as he breathes in and out loudly through his mouth.

“You’re cute when you’re sulking, Niel ah.” Seongwu whispers, invading Daniel’s personal space and tracing a finger on Daniel’s thigh.

Daniel makes the mistake of meeting Seongwu’s gaze, feeling heat stir in his stomach when the older male deliberately catches his bottom lip in between his teeth, trapping it for a second before letting it go with a pop.

“Jesus.” Daniel whispers to himself, closing his eyes when Seongwu leaves for his next shot and punching his thigh in frustration.

The next hour passes by painfully, excruciatingly hard for Daniel when Seongwu keeps on doing things with the intention of riling up the younger male.

Seongwu unbuttoning his shirt’s collar.

Seongwu changing his shirt in front of him and the other members.

Seongwu dragging his tongue repeatedly over his bottom lip, wetting it with spit and glancing Daniel’s way.

This little tease.

So it’s expected, of course, when Daniel not so subtly drags Seongwu inside one of the empty dressing rooms during their longer breaks, the heat inside his stomach not dying down anytime soon.

Seongwu’s back slams against the door when it closes, the lock clicking in place just as Daniel latches his mouth on his neck.

“I really want to kiss you right now, hyung.” Daniel bites the word against his neck, soothing every word with a lick on his skin. “Bite your lip until it bleeds with my name falling out of your mouth.”

Seongwu chuckles, the sound getting cut off halfway and turning into a moan when Daniel drags his tongue from his neck to his jaw.

“Nielie.” Seongwu groans, his breath hitching when Daniel lodges his knee in between his legs, putting pressure on his slowly hardening length and making him aware of the throbbing cock Daniel has pressing on his hips.

Seongwu pushes Daniel off of him, catching the younger’s mouth in his own briefly and then pulling away just as quick. “Don’t want to mess up the make-up.”

Daniel grunts, nipping gently at Seongwu’s jaw while his hips continues working against Seongwu’s, the heat not subsiding and only intensifying with every look Seongwu throws at him.

Seongwu places a hand on the back of Daniel’s neck, fingers caressing the short hairs on the younger’s nape just as he slides his free hand in between their bodies and inside Daniel’s pants.

The younger male is hot and heavy in his hand, thrusting hard against his palm and Seongwu responds by curling his fingers around it.

“Is this all for me?” Seongwu teases, nosing at Daniel’s jaw and enjoying the way Daniel almost sobs, thrusting earnestly against the older’s hand.

“Turn around.” Daniel suddenly whispers, pulling the hand Seongwu has inside his pants away and nudging the older male until he turns around, presenting Daniel his back.

Daniel quickly presses his front against Seongwu’s back, hands coming around the older male and grasping at his hands, bracing them against the door.

“Jesus, Dani- _ah!_ ” Seongwu’s voice breaks when Daniel suddenly snaps his hips against his, the younger’s hands sliding down to grasp at his hips, steadying him just as he delivers another hard thrust against his clothed ass.

Seongwu promptly drops his forehead on the door, breathing harshly through his mouth as Daniel starts humping his behind, one hand moving from Seongwu’s hip to his navel, pressing the older male’s lower half against his.

“I really want to be inside you, hyung.” Daniel whispers hotly, emphasizing his point with another hard thrust and sucking on the older’s earlobe. “I bet you would be so hot right now – _so eager_.”

“I think you’re the eager one here.” Seongwu whispers back, grinning for a brief second but quickly dropping it when Daniel promptly pulls his lower half backwards to meet his thrusts. “Shit, _Niel._ ”

Daniel feels his dick harden even more if possible, loving the way his name falls so sinfully from Seongwu’s mouth. He slides one hand upwards until it rests against Seongwu’s chest, fingers teasingly flicking the older male’s nipple through his shirt and feeling extremely satisfied at the moan it rips out from the older male.

At one point, Seongwu starts moving against Daniel, pushing his hips back to meet Daniel’s thrusts, a string of _ah ah ah_  falling so lewdly from his mouth every time the younger male snaps his hips particularly hard against his ass.

Daniel pauses for a few seconds, removing his hands from Seongwu’s body to lace his fingers against the older male’s which are still braced against the door. Something thick lodges at Seongwu’s throat and he grins tiredly, bringing one of their laced hands in front of his mouth and pressing a kiss against the skin of Daniel’s knuckles.

The sweet moment gets ruined when Daniel starts thrusting again and Seongwu just know he’s close, too familiar with the way Daniel’s hips stutter with every press of his dick against the older male’s ass.

It’s hard and painful, the way Daniel snaps his hips against his, the door making a sound of protest at the harsh movement, although not enough to drown the sound of people outside calling for their name.

“Niel. Niel!” Seongwu whispers harshly, fighting the daze away and turning around suddenly, ignoring the disheveled look Daniel is currently sporting. “They’re looking for us.”

Daniel looks incredibly put out as Seongwu tries to make them as presentable as he could, mumbling all the while fixing Daniel’s pants and then fumbling with the creases on his shirt.

Daniel could only focus on the way Seongwu’s thin lips move.

Just as the voices comes closer, Daniel hastily pulls at Seongwu’s hand, giving no time for the older male to catch up before dragging them both inside the closet at the far end of the room.

“Daniel!” Seongwu gasps, pretending to be scandalized though the mirth on his eyes tells otherwise. “We should go back!”

The both of them stay put, listening to the door rattle before it opens, followed by a few voices calling out their names. Seongwu struggles to see Daniel amidst the cramped space, only knowing he’s there from the way their knees are pressed against each other.

Seongwu calms his breathing down, pressing his ears against the closet’s door and listening as the voices die down.

“Looks like they’re gone.” He mumbles, thrusting a hand forward to grasp Daniel somewhere which the younger quickly meets with his own, though Seongwu does not expect Daniel to be extremely straightforward with dragging his hand down to where Daniel’s cock is still _so hard._

“God.” Seongwu rasps out, a laugh erupting from his throat when Daniel starts using his hand to paw at his cock through his pants. “You’re insatiable, Kang Daniel.”

“I always am for you,” Daniel is smooth when he responds, loosening his grasp on Seongwu’s hand when the older male takes over, rubbing hard against his covered length. “You always make me so hard, _hyung._ ”

Daniel blindly grasps for Seongwu, not minding about their schedule anymore as he slides his mouth against the older male’s, open and wet and with so much need for the other. It’s Seongwu’s turn to keen, his hand’s movement momentarily faltering as Daniel unceremoniously slips his tongue in his mouth, licking the cherry flavored gloss from his lips.

Daniel groans against his mouth and Seongwu jolts when he feels his hand being tugged away from Daniel’s pants.

“What-“ Seongwu cuts himself off, going pliant as Daniel presses another hard kiss on his mouth, completely smearing his lip gloss all over but it doesn’t matter – not when Daniel’s fumbling with the button of his pants, pulling it down to his thighs harshly and wrapping his hand around his cock.

“Shit.” Seongwu breaks the kiss to drop his head on Daniel’s shoulder, his own hips thrusting against the younger’s hand. He barely registers Daniel’s other hand unzipping his own pants as well, not until the hand around his cock loosens, replaced with the hot feeling of another dick against his.

 _“Shitshitshit.”_ Seongwu continues, knees momentarily buckling as Daniel wraps a hand around both their cocks, precum spitting from both their slits as the younger male pumps his hand rapidly.

Seongwu involuntarily throws his head back from the spike of pleasure, faintly registering the voices outside that suddenly grows much louder than before. He feels his heart rate speeding up more so at the thought of being discovered like this – with both of their pants halfway down their thighs and cocks held in Daniel’s hand.

That would be a scene, he muses as his mouth searches for Daniel, kissing his moan against the younger male.

“So close.” he whispers against Daniel’s mouth, the younger male licking at the seams of his lips as he quickens the movement of his hand in response. Seongwu could hear a few thuds, most probably Daniel’s elbow hitting the other side of the closet and he would be worried if not for the intense heat low in his gut.

Daniel smothers his mouth with his when he comes, his release shooting up and coating Daniel’s hand which only seems to move faster, bringing the younger male to his own finish as well.

Panting, Seongwu looks down at the mess they made, mostly on Daniel’s hand – and snickers.

“I can’t believe we just did this inside an innocent closet.” Seongwu snorts weakly, leaning heavily against Daniel who awkwardly holds his hand up, watching the way white trails down from his fingers to his palm.

Seongwu, much like a resigned man, sighs and grabs Daniel’s hand.

“Jesus, _hyung._ ” Daniel whispers, watching the way Seongwu cleans up the mess – their mess – on his hand with his tongue. “You’re going to make me hard again.”

Seongwu pulls back and makes a show of swallowing, tucking the both of them quickly inside their pants and wincing subtly at the uncomfortable feeling.

“No can do. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Exhibit 4**

The warm water runs down his back and Daniel feels like melting against the shower tiles, very much grateful that the day has come to an end. His arms and legs feel like jelly and he just badly wants to drift off to sleep, eyes closing as he allows the water to cascade down his back repeatedly in a soothing pattern.

He could fall asleep right then and there.

“Nielie~” a voice breaks through his bubble and Daniel slowly turns his head to watch Seongwu close the door of the bathroom softly, shedding his clothes one by one and dropping them alongside Daniel’s.

“You forgot to lock the door.”

Seongwu grins albeit the warning, stepping closer to him and reaching out to flatten the younger’s wet hair back, water raining down on his outstretched arms.

Daniel allows the older male to pamper him, closing his eyes and enjoying the way Seongwu’s hands are rubbing against his temple soothingly.

“Ah, you big baby.” Seongwu coos when Daniel pulls him against his body and drapes himself all over the older male, his wide shoulders completely encasing him between the younger’s body and the wall.

Seongwu indulges him, rubbing his hands up and down Daniel’s back repeatedly until his knees threatens to give out from the way the younger male is sagging against him.

They stay under the spray of warm water for a few more minutes, Seongwu feeling extremely content as well, when he feels soft kisses raining down the length of his shoulder.

“Aren’t you too tired for this?” Seongwu asks though he does tilts his head to the side, Daniel not missing the chance to pepper more kisses on the pale skin, soft and fluttering touches that would leave no trace. “Daniel?”

“Mm, never too tired for you.” Daniel slurs, tongue peeking out to lick at the water running down the side of Seongwu neck and pressing an open-mouthed kiss on the skin just below the older’s ear. “You always feel so warm, Seongwu.”

Seongwu chuckles at this, letting his arms rest loosely on top of Daniel’s wide shoulders, feeling the half hard length rubbing against his own soft one – not for long, if the stirring in his lower belly is anything to go by.

The kisses does not stop, trailing a familiar path from Seongwu’s neck and down to his collarbone until it’s Seongwu who gets impatient, cupping Daniel’s cheek to drag him up and mold their mouths together.

It’s Daniel’s turn to laugh, suddenly feeling much more awake as he kisses Seongwu with fervor, licking up the roof of the older male’s mouth and sucking on his tongue that exact way he knows Seongwu likes. He’s proven right once again when he hears the hitch on Seongwu’s breathing; feels the way Seongwu’s stance buckle for a quick second.

He spoils himself with Seongwu’s taste; satiates the hunger he always seems to have for the older male as he plunders his mouth with his tongue over and over again.

Seongwu is panting and he’s sure his thin lips are red and swollen by the time Daniel breaks the kiss to paint a trail down his collarbone, pressing a kiss right where his heart is. The gesture is terribly romantic but is quickly forgotten when Daniel licks at his nipple, teasingly looking up at him to gauge his reaction before latching his mouth on the hard bud.

Seongwu traps his bottom lip in between his teeth, sucking on it harshly as he arches his back, pressing his chest against Daniel’s mouth who is way too eager to please as he continues sucking.

He frees his abused lip when Daniel finally pulls away, hands rubbing at his sides as the younger male continues his trail of kisses downwards until he’s down on his knees, breathing going ragged once more when he feels the younger nosing his navel.

Seongwu makes the mistake of looking down, meeting Daniel’s eyes just as the younger closes his mouth around one of Seongwu’s balls.

“Dan-“ Seongwu finds himself speechless, ignoring the slight pain when he not so subtly throws his head back against the shower tiles.

Daniel is pleased, letting his tongue lick all over the flesh inside his mouth before letting go and nosing at the base of Seongwu’s cock.

The older male looks down when he feels a finger tapping the outside of his left thigh, still panting as he gets what Daniel wants, lifting his left leg and gingerly resting it over Daniel’s right shoulder.

Daniel feels a hand rest gently on top of his head and it makes him curious how many seconds it’ll take for Seongwu to just grab on his hair because of pleasure.

He does not wait long – can’t wait long – because the next thing Seongwu knows, his cock is inside Daniel’s mouth and it’s so wet and hot and so perfect.

“Your mouth’s hot.” Seongwu finds it in himself to tease, flinching and eventually placing his other hand to tangle on Daniel’s wet locks. “Feels good, Niel.”

“Yeah?” Daniel says, attempts, with his mouth full of Seongwu’s dick.

The vibration on his cock makes Seongwu flinch once more, breath catching in his throat as he finally moves his hips, thrusting forward just as Daniel’s mouth goes down on his cock.

Unlike Seongwu, Daniel doesn’t tease, pushing his throat’s limit and swallowing around cockhead, completely pleased when he feels the sting of Seongwu pulling at his locks. He continues bobbing his head up and down, drool coating Seongwu’s cock though it’s quick to slide down the drain along with the water falling down on them.

As much as Daniel wants to taste Seongwu in his mouth, unravel him until he spills deep down his throat, he forces himself to pull away from the latter’s cock, ignoring the way Seongwu practically sobs in disappointment.

His tongue darts out to lick at the veins on the older’s cock, small kittenish licks as if in apology while his right hand pushes Seongwu’s thigh that’s resting on his shoulder higher. Dragging his mouth away from Seongwu’s crotch, he sucks on the supple skin of the older’s inner thigh, letting a few bruises rain down the pale skin and eventually soothing them with his tongue.

“Daniel, _please._ ”

The plea does not go unnoticed by Daniel but he continues on, licking all over Seongwu’s thigh until he finds himself impatient as well, hitching Seongwu’s thigh higher and sucking on the skin behind the other’s balls.

It’s not the most comfortable position but Daniel feels extremely satisfied when Seongwu groans, loud and clear, as he sucks on the skin – hard.

“Turn around, hyung.” Daniel says once he pulls away, hands squeezing Seongwu’s ass cheeks once before setting the older male’s left leg back on the tiled floor. “Seongwu.”

As if in daze, Seongwu turns around and faces the wall, presenting his back to Daniel who quickly lifts his hands to squeeze the flesh in front of him.

“God.” Seongwu’s voice breaks as he presses his forehead against the tiled walls, pushing back on Daniel’s hand and spreading his legs wider in anticipation. It’s been so long since they’ve last done this and the idea of doing it now is almost enough to make him come.

The older male jolts, completely caught off guard, when Daniel noses at the dip of his crack. The younger male isn’t slow, fingers prying his ass cheeks apart and flattening his tongue against it, licking a long stripe upwards until Seongwu’s knees threatens to give out.

“Fuck, Daniel, _ah!_ ”

Hands keeping Seongwu’s cheeks apart, Daniel fits his mouth in between, pressing kisses on the crack of the older’s ass and sucking. He eats his ass out for god knows how long, thumbs stretching his cheeks farther apart so he could trace his tongue all over the rim until Seongwu sobs.

Daniel holds on to Seongwu’s thighs, feels the older shaking as hard as him as he sucks on the rim once more and dips his tongue in.

Seongwu slaps a hand on his mouth to stop himself from wailing.

Daniel doesn’t take pity on him, fucking his tongue in and out of Seogwu’s asshole and curling it in, tasting as much as he could before sucking once again. He lets go of Seongwu’s other thigh, sliding it in front to wrap around the older’s cock. He could feel the precum leaking extensively, sticky against the water that’s slowly running cold.

It only takes a few passes of his hand and a few thrusts of his tongue before Seongwu’s falling apart in his hands, crying out his release in a broken voice.

Seongwu doesn’t move from his position even as Daniel stands up, fitting his body against the curve of older male’s body and pushing him forward until he’s standing much straighter than before.

Daniel is hard and hot against his ass, thrusting insistently to reach his own release and Seongwu does his best even in his dazed state, pushing back everything Daniel pushes forward.

The blunt tip of Daniel’s cock catches on his rim a few times and it only takes Seongwu whispering a soft _‘come for me, Nielie’_ for the younger male to finish, pressing his cock hard agaist his ass.

Daniel watches his release coat Seongwu’s ass, feels the slight disappointment when the water quickly wipes it away. He would have preferred watching it for a few more seconds, feel himself swell with satisfaction at the sight.

“I feel like jelly.” Seongwu groans and Daniel laughs while he turns him around to face him. “I don’t want to move.”

“If you’re a jelly then should I eat you up?” Daniel teases, feeling completely awake in contrast to earlier, pressing a lingering kiss on Seongwu’s cheek.

“But you just did?” Seongwu snorts, turning his head so Daniel can kiss him on his mouth instead. “Ew.”

Daniel can only laugh as he continues kissing Seongwu languidly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s rehearsals today and although it’s still tiring, it usually means ending the day a little earlier than usual to prepare for the performance the next day.

They’re on break but Daniel’s still going at it, Seongwu keeping an eye on the younger male even as he chugs down a bottle of water.

He could see how tense Daniel is, his movement sharper and harder than usual and he feels himself wince when the younger stops; can almost hear the curse slip from Daniel’s mouth.

They have made mistakes here and there during practice but Daniel seems a little out of it than usual, smiling curtly at Jisung and him when they try to drag him to get some food and continuing his dancing alone.

Seongwu could only sigh, closing his eyes and taking a short nap. Maybe he’ll find a way to make Daniel feel better if he’s lucky enough to catch a quick dream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Exhibit 5**

“Yo, Kang Daniel.”

Daniel shuts the door behind him softly, raising his eyebrow at Seongwu’s who’s comfortably lying down on his bed… and hugging his favorite seal plush.

“Yo, Ong Seongwu.”

Seongwu makes a face at his reply, turning on his stomach and scooting closer to the wall to make space for the owner of the bed. “What’s up?”

“What do you mean by what’s up?” Daniel answers it with a question, grabbing his nintendo switch from the desk and taking the space next to Seongwu. It’s a little bit cramped but they make it work, too used to sleeping on the same bunk every now and then, plus he likes falling asleep next to the older male.

Seongwu slides closer, propping his elbow on the pillow and resting his cheek on his open palm while he looks down at the game Daniel started. “You’ve been really out during practice earlier.”

Daniel only hums in acknowledgement, fingers taping furiously on the device. It makes Seongwu pull on a pout, one that Daniel ignores.

“Okay.” Seongwu snatches the nintendo out of Daniel’s hand, stashing it behind him and pushing away the younger male who scrambles to get it back. Daniel sits up straighter, knees bending to tower over and Seongwu’s quick to pull on his hand lest the younger male hits his head on the upper bunk.

“You’re going to tell me unless you want to sleep on the couch.”

Daniel falls back down beside Seongwu, laughing loudly at the older male who has his arms crossed over his chest, an exaggerated frown on his face.

“It is not funny. I’m filing a divorce.” Seongwu continues on seriously, frowning even more when Daniel only laughs harder, complete with the thigh slapping part.

“We’re married?” Daniel asks once he’s calmed enough, turning on his side and staring at Seongwu with that dreamy smile. “Do you want to marry me?”

Seongwu feels himself deflate at that, sighing in fake exasperation as he hugs the larger male against him. “It’s difficult when everyone wants to marry you.”

Daniel snorts but does not make any further comments, hugging the older male tight and burying his face on the other’s neck. “I’m sorry for earlier. I was just too tensed and I ended up making mistakes which made it a whole lot worse.”

Seongwu nods in understanding, tangling their legs together and petting the younger’s hair. “Want me to untense you?”

Daniel pulls away, laughing at the way Seongwu wiggles his eyebrows at him. “Seongwu, what?”

“Well, you know,” Seongwu starts, lifting himself off and pushing Daniel to lie down on his back so he could sit on his stomach. “I think I may have some ideas on how to make you relax.”

“Really?” The laughter dies down as quickly as it came, Daniel splaying his hand on Seongwu’s covered thighs, sliding it up and then down. “Care to share?”

“I rather show it though? I’m more of an action type of guy.” Seongwu whispers, feigning nonchalance just before he presses a quick peck on Daniel’s mouth, his tongue taking a quick dip before pulling away. “How’s that?”

“I think I may need a bit more than that.” Daniel mumbles as he pulls Seongwu’s mouth on him again, kissing the older male slow and sensual, taking all the time in the world.

Seongwu’s mouth is pliant, following Daniel’s lead while he slides his hand upwards to settle on Daniel’s shoulders, fingers pressing hard against the tensed muscles.

It’s Daniel who breaks the kiss this time, sighing in satisfaction at the magic Seongwu’s hands seems to be doing. “Right there.”

The movements on his shoulder stutter and Daniel glances at Seongwu in confusion, surprised to see the red on the older male’s cheeks. “Oh wow.”

“Right. Wow.” Seongwu repeats blandly, pressing on Daniel’s shoulder one more. “Feeling better?”

“Loads.” Daniel grins, catching Seongwu’s hands on his and tugging him forward so Seongwu ends up lying flat on the younger’s chest. “But I think I need more.”

“Greedy, greedy.” Seongwu kisses the words straight into Daniel’s mouth, sliding their hands beside Daniel’s head and lacing their fingers together. “I like greedy.” he whispers, fidgeting slightly until he feels comfortable sitting low on Daniel’s stomach.

The kiss is lazy, unhurried and lax until Seongwu rolls his hips on Daniel’s crotch and the pretense of calm shatters, thoroughly broken down when Daniel returns the gesture and thrusts his hips up.

Seongwu pulls his hands away from Daniel’s in favor of running them on the younger’s body, feeling him up through his shirt before deftly slipping them underneath and feeling smug at the sigh Daniel lets out into the kiss at the contact.

Seongwu continues exploring Daniel’s body with his fingers, scraping his blunt nails on the younger’s hard stomach and enjoying the way Daniel shivers when he runs the pad of his thumb against the younger’s bud.

His movements does falter when Daniel rolls his hips particularly hard, making him break the kiss as he falls forward on his elbows.

Seongwu laughs, sitting upright and peppering soft kisses all over Daniel’s face, a complete contrast when he whispers on Daniel’s ear.

“Want me to suck you off?”

Daniel’s laughs is strained as he steadies Seongwu with both hands on his hips, the tip of his ears extremely red at the invitation. “Jesus, hyung, please.”

“Not really, but that’ll do.” Seongwu mumbles, ignoring Daniel who rolls his eyes at him as he slides down and noses at the younger’s crotch, very much hard and visible against the younger’s pajamas. “Hello.”

Daniel gently knees his arm at that to which he retorts by licking over where the head of Daniel’s cock is, the younger male immediately tensing.

Having no patience at the moment, Seongwu is quick to pull Daniel’s pants off, the younger’s cock hard and hot against his cheek once it’s out of its confines.

Seongwu wraps his hands around the base of Daniel’s cock, feeling it throb in his palm. It’s heavy and hot and Seongwu leans forward to lick at the bead of precum on the head, a loud slurping noise when he sucks at the tip, tasting more of Daniel’s arousal.

He knows Daniel’s wound up; knows the younger won’t take long to unravel so Seongwu dips a hand inside his own pants as he goes down suddenly on Daniel’s cock.

The room is soon filled with the dirty sounds of slurping, only broken by the staccato of moans Daniel lets out at every now and then. The sound the younger male makes and the strong taste of Daniel in his tongue fuels Seongwu to jack his own cock faster in an almost desperate manner.

Seongwu startles when Daniel places a hand on his cheek, urging him to pull off which he does, throwing a look of confusion at the younger male.

“I want to suck you off too, hyung.” Daniel whispers and Seongwu feels himself swallowing, moving up only for the younger male to push him back again. “Not like that.”

 _Oh._ Seongwu’s mouth drops, his cock getting harder if possible as he nods in understanding. He shimmies out of his pants, feeling suddenly conscious as he turns around and presents his back to Daniel.

He lets out a small yelp when Daniel places both hands on his hips, dragging him backwards none so gently until he’s practically sitting over the younger’s face.

Not wanting to lose to shyness, Seongwu returns to lapping up Daniel’s cock, tilting his head sideways to be able to take in more. It’s a bit difficult with the position but he makes it work, fingers fondling the younger’s sacks as he starts sucking hard on the head.

He tries to keep himself upright even as he feels Daniel’s hot breath on his cock; feels the tongue licking at his slit before he’s overwhelmed with the feel of Daniel’s mouth all around his prick.

Pulling away from Daniel’s cock briefly, he takes a few deep breaths to steady himself before taking in the younger’s cock inside his mouth once more.

He couldn’t help but thrust forward, muffling his cry on the younger’s cock when Daniel swallows around his head all too suddenly. It doesn’t help when Daniel has his hands on his ass, a dry thumb prodding against his rim, up and down, up and down.

Seongwu tries to concentrate, he really does, but he ends up allowing Daniel to thrust his cock inside his mouth while he does the same. The sounds they make are filthy, too loud inside the small room but it’s hot, extremely hot and Seongwu is so close.

Except Daniel beats him to it when Seongwu tongues the younger’s slit, completely catching him off guard as the younger male places a hand on his head, forcing him to swallow his load. The position is awkward and some of Daniel’s cum spills from his mouth when he coughs, making a mess over Daniel’s thighs and the sheets.

When Daniel recovers from his high, he pulls Seongwu’s lower half closer, forcing Seongwu to thrust his cock inside the heat of his mouth.

Seongwu couldn’t help but chase his release, thrusting desperately on Daniel’s mouth as he rests his head on the younger’s thighs, still mouthing at the younger’s softening length.

He comes undone when Daniel suddenly dips the tip of his thumb inside his asshole the same time the younger sucks hard on the head of his cock. He muffles his cry by sucking on Daniel’s thigh, feels himself almost sobbing when Daniel keeps swallowing his release earnestly.

Too relaxed, it seems.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Exhibit 6**

There’s no schedule tomorrow.

Seongwu’s not quite sure if this is a good or bad thing when he finds his back slammed against the door of their room, the click of the lock sounding so loud.

“Uh, Daniel?”

He swallows when Daniel doesn’t even look at him, choosing to hold both his hands on each side of his head and bury his face on his neck. The younger male inhales deeply before suddenly biting hard on the skin, not minding one bit at the hiss Seongwu lets out.

“You know I didn’t mean to tease you.” Seongwu forces a laugh, his hands struggling against Daniel’s in a futile attempt. “I’m joking, joking.”

Daniel doesn’t seem to hear him or he simply doesn’t care, Seongwu’s not sure, as the younger male continues trailing a path of bruise from his neck down to his collarbones.

_When did the buttons on his shirt disappear?_

At one particular hard suck, Seongwu finds himself moaning unabashedly, his earlier struggles completely deflating with every drag of Daniel’s mouth against his skin.

Daniel must have felt it too because he’s suddenly letting Seongwu’s hand go, his fingers sliding down the older male’s body until he it settles on the curve of his ass, gripping them as tight as the pants would allow.

Daniel is not subtle when he grinds his hips against Seongwu’s, fingers not so gently massaging his ass until the older male gets the hint, hopping once and letting Daniel press him up against the wall.

“What’s gotten into you?” he murmurs, pressing wet kisses on Daniel’s temple as the younger continues grinding their lower halves together. “Not that I don’t find this incredibly hot.”

Daniel grunts something that Seongwu completely misses, too lost on the pleasure as he lets his eyes roll back on his head, tanging his fingers on Daniel’s locks. “Ah.”

It’s cut short, however, when Daniel lifts Seongwu off the wall, the older male clinging on his broad shoulders for dear life.

Daniel sets him down on his bed gently, careful to avoid Seongwu’s head hitting the upper bank. Seongwu almost feels soft but then Daniel just had to push him down suddenly, yanking his pants and his boxers none too gently.

“Ah! Daniel, what!” Seongwu yelps, a cross between a laugh and a moan coming out of his mouth when Daniel starts nibbling on the skin of his inner thigh.

“Wha-at has gotten into y-you?” Seongwu struggles to say the words out, a sob that’s half laughter and half tears coming out once again when Daniel tugs his button up off, leaving him completely naked while the younger male remains hot under all those clothes.

Taking a few deep breaths, Daniel stands up and tries to unbutton his pants, letting out a frustrated sigh when it won’t seem to budge at all.

“Let me.” Seongwu slaps his hand away, fingers deftly popping the button off and letting the younger male kick the offending article of clothing away, not even hesitating when he shrugs his shirt off, followed by his boxers.

Seongwu isn’t shy when he lets his eyes travel the expanse of the younger’s body, feeling his mouth go dry at the hard lines on Daniel’s stomach. He wants to touch and touch he does, laying his hand flat on Daniel’s abs.

Daniel grips the hand he has on his body, dragging it up and then down, down until he has the younger’s dick heavy on his palm.

Seongwu can't help it, leaning forward to get a taste of Daniel, moaning at the familiar bitterness on his tongue and the smell of Daniel's arousal on his nose. Daniel doesn't play coy either as he holds Seongwu's head and pushes his cock deeper inside the older's mouth.

"Your mouth looks so pretty like that, hyung." Daniel whispers, hips pushing and pulling inside Seongwu's willing mouth. "So pretty stretched around my cock. You're always so good for me, hyung."

The younger's words makes Seongwu close his eyes, pushing forward and sucking in earnest even as he feels the head of Daniel's cock hitting the back of his throat.

A whine leaves his lips when Daniel does pull his cock away from his mouth abruptly, a thick string of saliva connecting his tongue to the tip of Daniel's dick. "Lie back down, Seongwu."

Not needing to be told twice, he slides backwards, falling down on his back and dragging Daniel on top of him who only looks to happy to comply. Their legs slide against each others and Seongwu cannot help the soft moan at the feeling of his cock touching Daniel's, hips bucking upwards to chase more of the addicting feeling.

Daniel isn't fairing much better, sliding one hand to grip the older male's hips while his other hand cups the other's cheek, pushing his thumb inside Seongwu's mouth and dragging it down gently. Seongwu doesn't even resist, obediently letting his mouth go slack and welcoming Daniel's mouth on his, tongues immediately tangling with each other.

Their lower halves does not stop moving, rubbing against each other and Seongwu has to break the kiss to let out a cry, his release too close he could taste it on his tongue except Daniel pulls him right back down as he holds his hips down with both hands, ceasing the contact between their cocks and chasing away the pleasure of getting undone.

 "Daniel, _why?_ " Seongwu covers his eyes with his arms, his chest heaving up and down in exertion and frustration. _"I was so close."_

"You can't come yet, hyung." Daniel traces the words on Seongwu's chest, tongue licking at the sweat on the pale skin until he ends up nipping at the hard nub in front of him. "Not yet."

Seongwu wants to protest, wants to _beg_ for the other male to unravel him but the words catch in his throat when he feels a finger prod at his rim, dipping in ever so slightly before pulling back to start tracing on the skin around his crack.

"I can already feel how tight you are, hyung." Daniel is not helping, keeping his fingers in between the dip of his ass while he drags his tongue downwards, sucking particularly hard on the head of Seongwu's cock before going down on him once and then pulling away just as quick. "I can't wait to feel how snug you'll feel all around my cock."

 Seongwu feels his thighs shake, knees jolting when Daniel's finger prods a little deeper this time. "It's been so long. Will it fit, hyung?" Daniel teases, nosing the skin between his thigh and his cock as his tongue darts out to drag a wet trail on his pale skin. "I can't wait to be inside you."

The finger Daniel has barely inside him pulls back for a quick second before plunging back deeper this time, Seongwu's eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure when his cock is swallowed inside Daniel's warm mouth once more.

Daniel licks around the head, sucking softly as he slowly starts thrusting the lone finger he has inside the older male, reveling in the way Seongwu starts pushing his hips back.

Pulling away briefly from Seongwu's cock, Daniel drags his mouth at the skin just below the older's sack, wetting it with his tongue over and over until his spit dribbles down to where his finger is still inside Seongwu. His other hand fumbles at the side of his bed where it meets the wall, hand blindly looking for something before coming up with a small bottle which he clumsily opens with one hand.

Seongwu feels it when the finger inside him leaves, his breathing going haggard and his body tensing as quickly as it went lax when he feels the finger slide back inside him once again, a lot easier this time.

"You feel so warm inside, hyung." Daniel is back to peppering kisses on the side of his cock, tracing the veins with his tongue and occasionally blowing air on the cock head. "Feels so tight."

Seongwu doesn't even bother holding in his cry when Daniel returns to sucking him off just as he fits another finger inside him, prodding and twisting in all the right places until Seongwu's rolling his hips against his hand. "Slow, Niel."

The younger male does not grace the comment with an answer, focusing on the length inside his mouth that seems to get harder as he pushes his finger inside the older male relentlessly, the squelching sounds from the lube echoing loud and dirty inside their small room.

Another cry falls from Seongwu's lips when Daniel finally slides all three fingers in, not giving enough time for the older male as he plunges his digits inside - hard. 

Daniel feels his own cock spitting out precum extensively, dripping down the sheets and creating a sticky mess on his bed but he doesn't mind it one but, too caught up with the way Seongwu chants his name in a daze with every push inside his ass and every suck on his dick.

"Jesus, _Niel._ " Seongwu gasps, unabashedly riding Daniel's fingers as they not so gently slams inside him, digging deeper and stretching him out almost painfull. "Niel, _stop, stop!_ "

 But Daniel only pulls back until he only has the head of Seongwu's cock inside his mouth - then he sucks hard.

Seongwu scrambles for purchase on Daniel's lock, pulling harshly as he spills down Daniel's throat who laps at his release eagerly like a kitten who just had its first taste of milk.

He vaguely feels the fingers inside him leave, only aware of Daniel fitting his body against him and a mouth prying his own open, something warm and sticky and bitter falling thickly on his tongue.

Daniel keeps his eyes open as he messily kisses Seongwu, feeling the way the older male's release mix with their saliva inside the smaller man. He pushes his tongue deeper, twisting against Seongwu's and urging the older male to swallow, feeling his own dick twitch when Seongwu actually does.

There's a trail of white on the corners of Seongwu's mouth and Daniel licks them clean, shoving a hand in between them to pump his own cock while his other hand pushes Seongwu's right thigh higher, spreading the older's legs apart for him.

There's not much room on his cramped bed but Daniel makes do, fitting himself in between Seongwu's legs until his cock fits snugly at the split of Seongwu's ass, rubbing repeatedly at the skin while he peppers Seongwu's neck with more kisses.

It's Seongwu who finally slides a hand in between them to palm at his cock, fitting the thick length in his palm and slowly guiding it to his entrance, urging Daniel to push inside with a kiss on the bow of his lips.

And so Daniel dives in, the move so sudden Seongwu's breath gets knocked out of him. He feels so full for the first time in weeks and Daniel is hot and hard and thick inside of him, stretching his walls nicely and making his spent cock twitch in interest once more. He's not even able to say a word in before Daniel's pushing deeper, spreading Seongwu's legs forward as if he could become physically one with each other.

"Look how you body misses me, hyung." Daniel punctuates each word with a thrust, eyes trained on where they're connected. "I wish you could see how greedy your body looks, taking in my cock so well."

Seongwu could only pant, fingers gripping at the sheets around him, face incredibly flush not just from where Daniel is pushing inside him but also from the younger's words. Daniel's never been much of a talker in bed, choosing to groan his way to completion but there are times, much like this, that Daniel simply goes off with his mouth, praising Seongwu so well and so bad all at the same time.

The older male sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, rolling his hips to match Daniel's pace and ignoring the way he feels Daniel's free hand tracing where they are connected, a finger eventually slipping in alongside his cock. Seongwu winces at the light sting though it clearly disappears as the blunt head of Daniel's cock stabs at his prostate directly - over and over again until Seongwu's practically sobbing.

Feeling a tad bit adventurous even in his dazed state, Seongwu pulls one of Daniel's hand to rest against his collarbone, sliding it up until it rests around his neck. Daniel's thrusts slows down for a few seconds, catching up to what he thinks Seongwu is saying before he picks ups his pace, the hand he has around the older male's neck tightening ever so slightly.

Seongwu feels his breathing cut short, the ecstasy he feels with Daniel's cock inside him and the pressure around his neck piling up over him. He throws his head back, mouth open in a silent scream as Daniel squeezes on his neck with every thrust, loosening with every pull and closing in again with each push.

"You feel so good, Niel." he cries, reaching both hands to cup Daniel's cheeks and pull him down for a messy kiss, more tongue and less lip locking. "I love you so much."

Daniel's hips stutter for a second before he pushes much harder, lifting Seongwu's lower half off the bed and almost bending him in half as he kisses him silly; until he feels Seongwu crying out and spilling his release all over his stomach and Daniel's.

The way Seongwu falls apart in his hands fuels Daniel to chase after his own, holding Seongwu's hips in a bruising grip and pulling him back down every time he surges forward, small hiccups spilling from Seongwu's mouth with every thrust against his overly sensitive body. 

It's a game between short, quick thrusts and slow, hard surges before Daniel finally pushes inside one last time, lodging himself deep inside the older male's ass and filling him with warmth.

They stay connected like that for God knows how long, Seongwu's whole body shaking from their tumble (and mostly from Daniel's thrusts). "Good thing recording's over." Seongwu is the first one to break the silence, his voice scratchy and breaking at the last syllable. "Or else I might get kick out of the group for being a voiceless singer."

"I think your voice's awfully pretty though." Daniel consoles, breathing deeply as he touches the tip of his red nose against Seongwu's. "Especially when it's my name you're screaming."

"Oh God, where did my Kang Daniel go?" Seongwu snorts, fidgeting in his place and inhaling deeply when Daniel finally pulls his limp cock out from his ass. 

"What were you saying?" Daniel giggles, pressing his face on Seongwu's neck who shakes his head weakly, placing his arms around Daniel's back and hugging him.

"Dunno, probably inside my heart. Care to take a look?"

"You're so cheesy, Seongwu. I love you."

"Clearly you must after all my body has went through."

**Author's Note:**

> this is embarrassing and i am a sinner, please forgive me. but before i sink to the depths of hell, let me just put it out there that ross is the master of titles and descriptions (and disclaimers!) so that everyone can know who's responsible for the witty cover. 
> 
> also to jodie and kristel (and ross) for fueling my imagination which i think has left me dry for another century or so i might forever live inside a cave and cry over ongniel secretly. i'm kidding but yeah, please don't disown me. i hope i quench some of the thirstiness with this and uh, yeah. see you next time?
> 
> @ongisniels


End file.
